Dance In The Snow
by DeathWallflower
Summary: Misaki is moving on in her life, and so is Sakura but what about me? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama!**

* * *

><p>I put the plastic phone back on its holder. I had just finished talking to Sakura, she had finally been confessed to by that boy Kuuga Sakurai from that band UxMishi. She had rung me up practically screaming down the phone, but then she had to hang up as he had arrived at her house.<p>

I was so happy for her, bless her naïve heart. Kuuga did seem to have changed ever since that painfully awful time at that café. I was so embarrassed, it seemed like I was encircled by fools who didn't have any respect for the public surroundings. Anyway, as I said, I was really ecstatic for Sakura. I wonder what she was doing right now. She was probably walking next to Kuuga silently, as she debated frantically in her head about what to do. Whether she should talk first, or should she hold his hand, or was that too early yet. It was most likely something along those lines. I chuckled to myself.

My mind drifted to my other close friend: Misaki. I wonder what she was doing right at this very moment. Maybe she was at Usui's condo. Misaki had recently told me that she was in a relationship with Usui. About time! I had said to her and she had laughed, but she still blushed all the while. I think it was because Usui was standing next to her; looking at her like a pervert alien, as Misaki would say.

Walking over to my futon on the floor, I wondered what to make for dinner. Maybe I should just order some food from a fast food restaurant. I didn't feel like cooking today. I decided to go downstairs and see my mother and performed a 'U' turn.

I focused on the soft pads of my feet as I took each step on the beige carpet, my feet sinking into the velvety jungle. I opened the door and stepped out. I realised that my mother was just entering her room. I shut the door behind me and followed her.

"Hey, mum. Are you okay?"

She turned around expertly manoeuvring the wheels of her wheel chair so she was facing me.

"Yes darling I'm fine? Why?" she asked suspiciously. My mother always found it strange that people would want to know if she is okay; just because they genuinely care for her.

"Just wondering, is there anything you want me to do for you?" I asked.

"No thank you dear, I'm okay for the moment," she smiled. I returned the expression.

"Okay then I'm going to go downstairs now then," I went to turn around.

"Actually Shizuko, you wouldn't mind going to the shop for me would you? We've run out of sugar and milk," she asked apologetically.

"Of course I'll go mum"

"Sorry, I'm getting forgetful a lot nowadays, I must be getting old," my mother sighed. I tutted.

"No you aren't mother," I countered.

"Well whatever just shoo and go get the milk, your mother needs her coffee," she joked. She got her purse out and gave me the money.

"Alright, I'm going," I said as went to my room and put my shoes on. I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. A cold draft blew it and shifted my fringe slightly. I shouted up the stairway.

"I'll be back soon!"

"Okay!" A shout resounded back to me.

* * *

><p>As I stepped out into the cold air, I shut the door and brushed my short, black hair out of my face. Something cold landed on my nose. I went cross-eyed as I tried to see what it was. It was a snowflake! I looked up and saw a million white specks falling to earth like tiny angels and my heart leaped with joy. I loved the snow so much. It was so pretty; I even loved it when it turned to ice as I had a knack with sliding over the icy ground. I have never fallen over on it though. I guess I was just well balanced.<p>

I moved my feet until I had a steady even pace on the ground, although I didn't walk too fast as I wanted to stay in the snow for longer. I looked around me and realised there was no one around so I proceeded to twirl around in the snow. I laughed as the snow was sprinkled onto me from the sky. I threw my head back and stuck my tongue out as I tasted the icy droplets which melted as soon as they stepped onto my tongue. My eyes slid shut as I continued to dance around in the ever falling snow. I stretched my arms and fingers out beside me and the icy air wrapped itself around me, clinging to the frame of my body.

I remember when I was a child; my mother brought me a white coat. It was a winter coat and it had white fake fur, lining the borders of it. It was so warm and nice and I adored it. I used to go out and pretend that I was an ice princess and that I could control the snow and the wind. I loved this game so much that even when I wasn't wearing the coat and I was at school; I would pretend to send icicles flying at the people who annoyed me.

"What are you doing?" a voice startled me out of my reverie. I opened my eyes, dropped my head and arms, and stared at the source of the voice. A boy stood in front of me. He had green hair, which was spiked. The majority of the hair pointed to the right. It took me a second to remember who he was. But then I realised. It was Kou from UxMishi! I felt my cheeks flush at the sight of him.

"Uh…nothing," I mumbled looking towards the floor. I noticed that the snow was settling.

"Wait, you're that girl from the café that we went to a little while ago. Yeah, you were with that girl, Sakura, who Kuuga is dating now," he smirked, crossing his arms.

"If I remember rightly you were steaming like a steam train because your friend Misaki was shouting," He remembered chuckling.

Okay so I wasn't one to fall head over heels with someone on sight, especially a pop star! But when we had all visited the café I had to stop myself from staring at Kou. He was partly the reason I was looking through the window the whole entire time. But it was mostly because of Misaki, that silly girl.

I could see why I almost instantly liked Kou though. He was the sensible one of Uxmishi. He wore glasses that reminded me of glasses that elderly people wear. The glasses with the chain; connecting the arms of the spectacles, around the neck. He looked so good in them though! His hair was beautiful and contrasted with his pale complexion and his eyes were chocolate drops embedded in snow.

"Yeah well, we were in public, it was embarrassing," I mumbled again. The flush on my cheeks was growing hotter and hotter.

"Well I'm going then" He said bluntly and then walked past me in one swift movement. I turned and gaped at his descending figure. How rude! I don't even care if he _was_ a pop star and he _was _attractive! How dare he just walk away like that, without even a goodbye? What a stupid boy! I stomped all the way; when I walked the rest of the way to the shop.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I was drenched from the snow as it had literally rained down on me. The sopping material was clinging irritatingly to my skin. My mother saw me and gasped.<p>

"Oh my dear! I'm sorry for making you go out in the snow! I should have left it till tomorrow!" she fretted. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Mum it's fine, I'm going to change" I said as I plonked the supermarket bag on the marble kitchen counter. It landed with a thud. She said sorry again and then I made my way to my room.

* * *

><p>After I had changed into my faded yellow pyjamas I sat on my futon.<p>

I wondered if Sakura was still on her date with Kuuga. My eyebrows creased together and pulled my knees to my chest.

I can't believe that boy Kou just walked away like that! Then again, what obligation did he have that demanded he stay? I sighed. I shouldn't waste my time thinking of him, it's useless. He would never go for a girl like me. I didn't even have any cute attributes! Sakura had her pink hair and her wide, almost pink eyes, and Misaki had her rare, beautiful smile and her innocent amber eyes.

What did I have? Nothing about me was cute. So why would such a beautiful celebrity such as Kou go for a plain Jane like me? An aching pain tugged at my heart. Why was I the one left behind whilst Misaki and Sakura started new lives with their love interests? I looked out at the window at the snow, prancing down to earth from the sky.

I wished that someone was here to dance in the snow with me…


End file.
